Talk:Lim Rocket
Should we have a page for the planets? Should we have a specific page for the planets? I mean, there's enough information about them in the main article to move into a new one. Hazrds from other games also have their own pages, like the rotating fire from irritation stickman (which would be way shorter than the proposed planet page). Also, if anyone ever figures out all the planet types or the algorithem used to create them, I think we should have a new page for that instead of cramming it in here. I just realised this a while ago, and to add the page myself would mean basically undoing all my edits and redoing them just because the planet information is so tied-in with everything else, so I figured I should ask first. Thoughs? (file:xparasite gif.gif(Starrysock (talk) 19:10, October 3, 2014 (UTC) Gravity strength Do the color of the planet outlines determine gravity strength, or size? Or do they all have the same strength? Where the party's at [[User:$igma|'Σ']] 20:33, October 3, 2014 (UTC) : I highly ''doubt the outline determines the gravity. I think it's just for affect, and to see those dark planets or something. To be honest, I haven't noticed any gravitational difference between any-sized planet, although this might change later... (file:xparasite gif.gif(Starrysock (talk) 21:51, October 3, 2014 (UTC) :: Eh, just a thought. Where the party's at [[User:$igma|'Σ']] 22:15, October 3, 2014 (UTC) "3D game" I don't think this should be listed as a 3D game, let alone the second one. The second 3D game should be Ray Trace fighter, not this. Besides, the only thing 3D about this game is the better artwork that makes it pop-out. Remove the shiney planets, and what do you have? Why don't you just go lable Font-Game a 3D game while your at it :/ I figured I should bring this up rather than just remove it immidiatly if there's some kind of 3D classification I don't know about. (file:xparasite gif.gif(Starrysock (talk) 21:57, October 3, 2014 (UTC) : Well, the only reason I said that was because it shows 3D effects. And I didn't think of Ray Trace Fighter, I just remember ha55ii saying about Micro Panda, "Our first three-dimensional game!", but I probably should have thought about any other games that might be 3D as well. Where the party's at [[User:$igma|'Σ']] 22:18, October 3, 2014 (UTC) :: Well, the only "3D effect" was the advanced shading, which would tie in with the graphics part. Look around, games with good shading aren't all 3D. I mean, just look at the SR weapons, they have 3D shading. We aren't used to this level of perfection, so compared to the other Dan-Ball games, this looks 3D, but not compared to any other game. I define a 3D game as something that you can manipulate on all-three axes, not just something with good artwork :/ :: Here's some examples: Metroid Fusion has great 3D shading, but is crearly a two-dimensional game. :: http://animatedscreenshots.tumblr.com/post/19364584277/metroid-fusion :: Maybe we could meet in the middle and say something like "...the graphics are considerably better than all other games, and display 3D artwork, while the game itself is 2D..."? (file:xparasite gif.gif(Starrysock (talk) 23:45, October 3, 2014 (UTC) Earth Gif Could we get an animated gif of the Earth in the main menu being spun around and manipulated, ect? It would be very helpful to have a visual demonstration of just how distorted the continents are. I would do it myself, but my best score is 68, so, yeah :/ If anyone is curious on how to make a gif, here's how I do it: *I use a free program called "Hypercam 2" to record the screen and create a video of the recording. *Next, I go to a free online site that allows conversion from video format to gif format. *After that, simply click the link and save the image, then post it here. Ivan know's how to make gifs already, though. (file:xparasite gif.gif(Starrysock (talk) 04:34, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Gray Earth The Earth in the game is colorless now, and I just thought I would let you guys know if you were curious because ha55ii will most likely fix this in the next few days. Plus, it's slightly transparent. We could also put this in the wiki... Where the party's at [[User:$igma|'Σ']] 17:48, July 31, 2015 (UTC) : Oh hey, and so it is. ha55ii really needs to test his games when converting them. Anyways, being the cool person that I am, I got a gif: : But about the transparency, I keep forgetting to mention it, but all the planets are actually transparent, or so it seems. It's just hard to see sometimes because of the planet's texture, but if you look closely you can see the stars and other background stuff through the planets (no, my screen isn't just dirty). I kept forgetting to mention it, but yeah, this should probaby be mentioned as well under trivia. link=User_Talk:Starrysock|What does the sock say? 21:24, July 31, 2015 (UTC) :: Really? I actually noticed before that planets are transparent, but I forgot about them when I compared the gray Earth to its normal counterpart (I didn't think the regular Earth was transparent at all). :: Also, I noticed the planet on the main screen has several different rotation directions, depending on the direction of the mouse's movement when it leaves the planet or stops on it: ::# Left to right, slow (also default). ::# Right to left, slightly faster. ::# Lower-right to upper-left, same speed as 2. ::# Down to up: same speed as 2. :: The fact that there are no other rotation directions is odd, because it makes it asymmetrical in that aspect. Should we also mention this in the article, or is it irrelevant? Where the party's at [[User:$igma|'Σ']] 02:28, August 3, 2015 (UTC) ::: I suppose it could be added in as trivia. Omega16 (Talk) 02:56, August 3, 2015 (UTC) ::: Yeah, I agree with Omega. I view everything related to the subject as relevant, no matter how trivial it is. (That's why every article on the Viscera Cleanup Detail wiki is packed with litterally every explainable peice of information that I've observed about the subject. That's also why a lot of articles haven't been created yet, because of the sheer amount of work it takes to create it and bring it to my personal standards ;) ) link=User_Talk:Starrysock|What does the sock say? 05:08, August 3, 2015 (UTC) ::: Go for it. However I think the one who found this out might explain this better so I'll leave the edit to you guys. Ivan247Talk Page 06:18, August 4, 2015 (UTC) I forgot to ask, is the gray Earth exclusive to the HTML5 version, or is the Java version affected as well? Where the party's at [[User:$igma|'Σ''']] 02:17, August 4, 2015 (UTC) : Well, I think we can reasonably assume it's just like the new PG1 text thing, where it's fine in the Javascript version but different in HTML5. No one noticed until now either, and it's been a while since the last actual update for Lim Rocket which further leads me to assume it's new on the HTML5 version. But that said, it shouldn't be hard to see for yourself, especially for someone with a highscore like you, Sigma ;) link=User_Talk:Starrysock|What does the sock say? 06:50, August 4, 2015 (UTC)